


Discussing Heroes

by waywardimpalawriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardimpalawriter/pseuds/waywardimpalawriter
Summary: Discussing the finer points of hero’s.





	Discussing Heroes

Summary: Discussing the finer points of hero’s.

Paring’s: Sam x reader

Warnings: Self doubt

Setting: During season 11

Notes: Written for #SPNDAYSOFFCHALLENGE, I was given the song Heroes by [Måns Zelmerlöw](https://play.google.com/music/preview/Agmbfupajiyzga622y4hgev4dha?utm_source=google&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=lyrics),

Tags: @[thing-you-do-with-that-thing](http://thing-you-do-with-that-thing.tumblr.com/)

“No, I won’t accept that answer,” you stated arms crossed, glaring at Sam, one hip currently perched on top the mahogany table.

Rolling his hazel eyes, Sam shook his shaggy brown head, “You’re impossible Y/N Captain America isn’t the best superhero out there. Hell he’s not even a superhero even not really. Now Batman he can kickass.”

Shaking your head, you tossed back the last of your beer returning his glare tenfold. “A pansy, billionaire with little skill and just a bat cave filled with tech. He’s the one who’s not a superhero,” you tossed back. “Besides how can you say Steve Roger’s isn’t a superhero? He killed Hitler’s ass along with the Red Skull.”

“Seriously? That’s your argument?” snorting Sam pushed off from the table heading back to the kitchen for more food and beer.

“Look who’s walking away?” you yell after him smirking.

A rare day when no hunts have come across the wire, Dean out of the bunker explaining he needed a little time to himself. When really both you and Sam knew it’s more to do with the time of year than anything. He’d never admit how much the first of November affected him. Shaking those thoughts from your mind, you went to put the next movie in. Catching up on the new and old releases from the pass few years, a tradition when slow days happen as rare as they are. Chuckling, you put Captain America Winter Solider in next knowing it’d drive Sam crazy. He wasn’t much of a Marvel fan, rather siding with DC. You are the other hand loved both sides having favorites in both comic realms.

“What’d you put in?” Sam asked rounding the corner another six pack under one arm. The other loaded with pizza boxes and a salad on top.

Quirking a brow at the smaller boxes of candy barely staying atop the box, “Breaking your diet I see?” you tossed back rushing over to grab a few things before they fell. Noticing, he’d grabbed your favorite, which happened to be Junior Mints, along with Milk Duds and M&M’s to.

“Special night, besides I got salad to,” he smirked then groaned loudly when the Marvel logo came on screen. “Seriously? Didn’t we just have a Marvel marathon? Iron dude, that God guy…”

You cut him off there with a hard smack to his shoulder, glaring, “No making fun of my movie’s Winchester or you might find Nair in your shampoo next time.”

Clutching his chest in mock hurt, “You wouldn’t over some movie?”

“Don’t test me,” you smirked reaching for another slice of pepperoni and a cold beer.

Settling in both with their chosen foods and beverages beside them, silence descended between them eyes glued to the screen.

“Bucky’s the villain of this movie right?” Sam quietly asked gaining another scowl from you.

Pausing the movie right as the last fight sequence between Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers started to play out on the helicarrier. “How can you say that? First you say Steve isn’t a hero and now Bucky’s a villain are we watching the same movie?”

Grinning, enjoying the easy banter between the two of you, “Easy the Winter Solider is the villain it’s pretty clear cut Y/N. He tried to kill Fury, Black Window, Falcon and Captain America how’s he not the villain of this movie?”

“Simple, he doesn’t have his own mind they’ve scrambled his brain Sam. Hydra has taken so many things away from Bucky even his own damned name. Just to make him into his killing machine. If anything he’s the victim in all this,” sighing, you sit back in your seat realization something in that moment.

How much Bucky reminded you of Sam. Granted Sam hadn’t been brain washed but he’d been pulled from his life at Stanford back into hunting which he hated, all those years ago. Tricked into letting Lucifer out of his cage, only to put the devil back in the box trapping himself in there to. Fighting all manner of evils, dodging bullets, and knives. Dying more times than you could remember for you’d been with the Winchesters for so long. And yet Sam had turned out so much like Bucky had by the end of Civil war, kind, gentle, a good man. A true hero in every sense of the word.

“Hello earth of Y/N you still with me babe?”

Snapping back to reality, a soft smile on your lips as you look at Sam.

He gave you a weird look, bring a hand up to his face, wiping at his mouth, “Why are you looking at me like that? I got pizza sauce on my face?”

Laughter erupted from your lips as you watched him, while you rose from you spot on the other side of the table. “Nothing’s on your face babe,” you cooed coming to sit in his lap, legs draped over the arm of the chair Sam’s sitting in.

Suspicious by your actions, Sam loosely wraps his arms around your waist, “What sneaky plan do you have brewing in that head of yours Y/N?”

Shaking your head, h/c hair flying around your shoulders, “Just thinking about something is all Sam.”

_Don't tell the gods I left a mess I can't undo what has been done Lets run for cover_

“Care to share with the rest of the class?”

“You,” voice soft, as you toy with the hem of his grey and black plaid shirt.

“Me?” curiosity peaked, he grips your chin, raising it so your eyes are locked and he can study them, searching.

Sighing, bottom lip trapped between your teeth as you nibble looking for the right words to express what you wanted to say. “Let’s finish the movie.”

_What if I'm the only hero left You better fire off your gun Once and forever_

Retreating, or trying to till Sam’s stronger arms wrap themselves around your smaller body pulling you closer to the warmth of his chest. Burying his face at the point where shoulder and neck met, breathing in your scent. “How about you tell me what’s running through that gorgeous head of yours baby.”

Sighing you lean back against him, a shiver running through your frame from the warm puffs of air brushing the skin of your shoulder and neck. “You’re gonna think it’s silly Sam.”

“Never Y/N, well almost never. Still can’t believe you think Batman is a joke of a superhero,” he teased retracting a groan from your lips.

“I’m never living that one down am I?”

“Nope,” he put an extra pop on the end with a deep rambling chuckle. “Just wait till I tell Dean.”

Groaning, you poked his chest behind you, “You tell Dean and my lips are sealed as to what I’m thinking.”

“Fine I won’t, now spill.”

Gathering your thoughts on how to explain, you take a few minutes making Sam think you’re not going to answer him, as he gives you a squeeze. Till you start to speak, “You’re a hero Sam Winchester.”

_He said go dry your eyes And live your life like there is no tomorrow son And tell the others To go sing it like a hummingbird The greatest anthem ever heard_

_We are the heroes of our time But we're dancing with the demons in our minds_

Scoffing, Sam feels you pull away from him and turn, his eyes downcast. Memories replying in his mind of all the times he’d messed up, made Dean second guess him and be disappointed in him. Of the times that he’d hurt you by trying at first to push you away, then later to keep you safe. “I’m no hero Y/N.”

Leaning in, you lay a soft kiss to his cheek, his dark hazel eyes snapping to yours. “You are just as much a hero as Bucky Barnes is. More so cause your real and have saved the world from destruction countless times.”

“And started that destruction myself almost all those times,” he shot back self-hatred shining in those sad eyes.

Shaking your head, placing both hands on his cheeks focusing him to look into your eyes as you speak, “First off it wasn’t solely your fault for Lucifer, Sam you were tricked into thinking killing Lilith would keep him from raising.”

_We are the heroes of our time Heroes_

_We are the heroes of our time Heroes_

_We are the heroes of our time Heroes_

_But we're dancing with the demons in our minds Heroes_

“Still my fault,” he argued hands settling on your hips as you’ve moved to get more comfortable in his lap, legs this time coming to rest on either side of his, straddling his lap.

“Stubborn Winchester,” you growl seeing the light smirk that didn’t reach his eyes. “Not everything that’s happened to this world is your fault Sam. Please believe me when I say you’re a hero. One that no one knows about like Batman or Captain America. But you’re my hero.”

Swallowing thickly, Sam stared at you for a long moment, “You sure?” he questioned the vulnerability showing in his posture and the down turn of his lips.

“About as sure as the sun will raise tomorrow and the world will continue to turn,” carding your fingers through his long brown hair, giving the strands a slight tug. “I’m as sure as the love I feel for you with every fiber of my being Samuel Winchester.”

“You know Amara could end it all today?”

Exasperated, you let out a huff, starting to pull away from him.

“I’m kidding,” he grinned, “well mostly.”

Fed up, you punched his shoulder just hard enough he could feel it. “Wise ass.”

Sobering, “Thank you Y/N.”

“For?”

“Loving me and being my hero.”

Cocking a brow wondering if he’s serious this time. Being able to tell he was by the way his eyes lost their haunted look, brightening while a smile played at the edges of his adorable mouth, “Good thing you’re easy on the eyes or it’d be harder to love you.”

Barking out a laugh, Sam started to tickle your sides knowing how much you’d wiggle and laugh. Music to his soul, just like your smile and heart. “Take it back.”

“Nope, never,” you giggle trying to extract yourself from his arms.

“So in trouble for that,” he growled playfully standing with you in his arms. Setting you down on the table, his nimble fingers dancing across your body hitting every spot he could get as you try to wiggle away from him. “You give?”

“Yes, yes I give. Please,” you laugh still thrashing around in his arms.

When he stopped, you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down to you. “I love you Sam,” you smile before diving into a heated kiss. Movie night forgotten for other intimate activities.

Next day, you’re trudging into the kitchen bed hair, Sam’s shirt hanging down around your knees.

“Seriously Y/N Batman isn’t a pussy, he’s the best damn superhero out there,” came Dean’s deep voice startling you from your half asleep state.

“SAMUEL,” your scream having a good idea the younger Winchester was still out on his run and would get a beat down when he returns. Meanwhile you glare at Dean who just grins at you from over his steaming cup of coffee.


End file.
